Ancient Histories of Pain
by Sarcasm and Cheese
Summary: "He hurt you." Grissom stated simply. When Sara didn't say anything, he spoke again. "It's the only way you could have known." "No one was supposed to find out" -Sara's past comes back to haunt her, can Grissom help?


A/N: Why hello there, thanks for stopping by, don't own anything but the plot;) Enjoy!

"You don't _understand!" _ Sara Sidle, Crime Scene Investigator, could not for the life of her comprehend why her boss was being so difficult.

"I _know_ he did this to her!" Why couldn't he just understand? She knew without a doubt that Isaac Craton had been the one to attack their victim.

"Sara." Grissom said calmly, for what seemed like the billionth time in the twenty minutes they had been arguing. His soft voice did nothing to halt her tantrum, he wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"Why can't you just trust me?" She yelled again. "He did it! I know he did!"

Grissom's attempts at calming her down were in vain. Finally he pulled a very uncharacteristic move. He tightly griped her shoulders and shook her.

"Sara _listen_ to me." He began calmly but forcibly. "I don't know what's gotten into you. But none of the evidence points to him. And he's innocent until the evidence says otherwise."

"I know he did this." Came her soft, desperate response. She shook off his hands and slumped against the wall of Grissom's office. "It was him…I know..." She struggled to even out her breathing. "I know…"

Grissom stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Before he could say anything though, Sara was already half way across the hallway.

The CSI sighed tiredly and sat down in his office, actually considering for once getting through some of his paperwork rather than fall behind. He quickly and efficiently sorted everything into different piles, and set to work. He hoped to get lost in his work, as he so easily had done countless times, and forget for a while Sara's reaction to the case.

He had walked into his office with her waiting impatiently for him there, eager to hear the update on the case they had been working together. He would have never anticipated the outburst that fallowed the news that Isaac Craton, the only suspect they had had at the time, was not guilty of the rape and murder of the little girl.

Grissom tried to focus on what he was doing, but eventually realized he had been staring at the same piece of paper for nearly five minutes.

He got up suddenly, and left his office nearly at a jog. Sure, he had seen Sara over react about cases many times over the years, but never like this.

There was just something about the lost, desperate look in her eyes that he couldn't shake.

There was something she wasn't telling him, and he was going to try to find out what-

Suddenly he stopped walking.

Oh.

It came to him now, how could he have not seen it?

There was only one way Sara could have known. He frowned and resumed his rapid walking through the halls, searching for her.

He finally found her sitting casually in the break room. To anyone else she could have looked fine, but he knew better.

She looked up when she heard him enter, "Grissom? What are you-"

"When?" He cut her off. She narrowed her eyes at her supervisor.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confusion clear in her features.

"He hurt you." Grissom stated simply, and a little sadly. When Sara didn't say anything, he spoke again. "It's the only way you could have known."

At his words Sara closed her eyes and brought her suddenly shaking hands to her face. When she opened her eyes again, she was momentarily cought of guard when she found the older CSI sitting calmly in front of her, gazing at her intently with thoughtful, sad eyes.

"No one was supposed to find out…" She spoke softly, not meeting his eyes. "I had forgotten, well, almost anyways. But I had put it all behind me. Then I saw him there. I knew he hurt her. Because he did the same thing to me."

He had never seen her this way. So weak. She was supposed to be strong. Never let anything get to her. She always blocked everything and everyone out. She looked so vulnerable. It wasn't right.

A/N: Thanks for reading, It'd make my day if you review!


End file.
